Forever
by BlackDragonFly
Summary: WOW! My first REAL fic without ME in it! It's a T/P for all you other people that don't like T/Ps stay out! Trunks asks someone to marry him right in front of Pan...Well, read to find out what happens:p ^-^!


The radio blared as Pan drove her car down the highway. She was running away from her problems again, but it didn't matter this time because it couldn't be fixed. Trunks, of all guys, had just asked Marron to marry him, leaving Pan just a face in the dust. She remembered him taking Marron aside right in front of her and proposing. Pan started to cry.

She slammed on the brakes hard, causing her to lurch onto the steering wheel like a dummy. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Trunks.

~0.0~

Trunks heard the call go over the scanner and it hit him like a train.

"…19 year old female…wallet says her name is Son Pan…white camaro…"

He jumped up and dialed Goten's number in a flash.

"Hello?" someone on the other line said. It was Bra. 

But Trunks didn't have time to think about why Bra was at Goten's house. "Bra! Pan was in an accident! It just came over the scanner!"

"Hey, Trunks, calm down. Yo, you're getting married to Marron, why are you acting like that because of Pan?"

Trunks nerves started going completely angry. "JUST shut up and get to the hospital QUICK! And call Videl and Gohan and tell them!"

Before Bra could say anything else, he slammed down the phone and ran out to his car.

~0.0~

She wasn't sure where she was, or why she was there, but Pan did know she was hurting. Her back hurt, her ribs hurt, and her leg felt like it had gotten run over by an elephant. 

"Trunks…" was all she could mutter.

"Yes dear," a nurse smiled, "we'll get your family over here real soon, and your boyfriend can come and see you also."

Pan blushed at the thought of Trunks being her boyfriend. But she quickly dismissed the need. "He…he's not my boyfriend. He's getting married to Marron…"

The nurse sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"I should probably be…happy. Marron and Trunks have been together for a very l-long time. B-but I've known Trunks longer tha-n she has…"

"Well, dear, he should probably change his mind after this. Don't worry, he most likely will, Son Pan."

Pan smiled mentally and went into a deep sleep.

~0.0~

Trunks pulled up to the hospital and Marron followed close behind. After he parked his car, he jumped out and ran to the four-story building.

"TRUNKS!" Marron yelled.

He finally noticed she was right behind him, trying to keep up. "M-Marron…"

"You're crying…Oh Trunks…"

He wiped the tears away and literally dragged Marron into the hospital. The same nurse that had talked with Pan was sitting at the front desk.

"I'm here to see Son Pan," Trunks informed.

"Are you family?"

"Well…no…"

"Oh, I know who you are. You must be Trunks and Marron, the two she was talking about."

Marron looked at Trunks with a look that meant she was deeply confused. "She was talking about _us_?"

"It doesn't matter. Can I see her?"

"Only you can. Marron'll have to stay out in the waiting room. Sorry."

Marron sighed. "It's okay."

The nurse winked at her and Marron smiled a little. "Pan is in the Recovery room, Trunks."

Before anyone could say anything else to him, he rushed there.

~0.0~

Marron sat on the chair in the waiting room with a sigh. She knew that she'd never be able to get married to Trunks, but now that she knew why she didn't mind. **So _that's_ why they share those little looks when they laugh. They _do_ like each other. **She sighed. **Well, Trunks, I hope you're happy with Pa…**

Videl and Gohan came running into the building. Without a glance near anywhere, they rushed in the same direction that Trunks had. **…n… Well, there _they_ go…**

Goten and Bra sped into the place also. Goten was allowed to go, but Bra was left there in the waiting room also. 

"Hey Marron. Where's my brother?" she asked.

"With Pan," she replied curtly.

"WHAT?! But they're only friends! And you're getting married to him, not her!"

Marron rested her head on the chair and smiled. "I don't mind anymore. You don't know _how much_ they like each other. I mean, come on Bra. Don't you notice the way they look at each other?"

Bra looked at the table and found an old Cover Girl magazine. She lost herself in that magazine while Marron thought about what a cute couple Trunks and Pan would be…

~0.0~

Trunks sat on a chair as Videl and Gohan and Goten fussed over Pan. He wasn't _exactly_ sure what they were fighting over, but he wasn't going to ask. Goten walked over to him.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

Trunks sighed.

"You're upset too, aren't you? What I don't get is why they let you in here…I mean, you're not _family_…You're just a friend."

"I know. But the nurse told me that she wanted to see me really badly."

Goten chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised. Hey Gohan, Videl?"

They peeked over.

"Why don't we leave Pan with Trunks for a little while?" he asked, winking at them.

The two seemed almost nervous for a moment, but then got the picture and left the room with Goten.

~0.0~

Pan was in a dream. Trunks was laughing with her while they were in a field, and Goten was going to get married the next day to Bra. All of a sudden, Trunks leaned over and…

"Pan…?"

…She awoke with a start. Trunks was sitting right next to her bed. "T-Trunks?"

"Yeah, it's me. Is that a shock?"

"BIG shock. What are you doing in here? Where is everyone else?"

"In the waiting room."

"Where's Marron?"

"Waiting room."

"B-but how'd you get in here?"

"Because the nurse said that you'd been saying stuff about me."

"Oh."

"Pan, do you really like me that much?"

She looked over at him and then at the ground. "Y…yeah."

He smiled at leaned over to her. He pressed his lips upon hers. When he broke the kiss, Pan was blushing like mad. 

"I love you too, Pan. In fact…" He pulled something out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

After a few seconds, it sunk into her mind. **Spend a whole lifetime with _TRUNKS_?! This has _got_ to be a dream.** But she knew it wasn't. "Y…y…yes."

~0.0~

At the wedding a few months later, Marron watched after the two happily. At the altar, Trunks seemed like the happiest man alive, and Pan seemed the same…but a woman now. 

"Do you promise…"

Even as the priest droned on and on (boring I know –I was a flower girl when I was seven years old and had to watch all this happen…BORING!), Pan watched Trunks with a look that even _he_ couldn't place.

"I do…"

"And Son Pan…"

She squeezed Trunks' hand tighter, and he squeezed back. "I do…"

"…You may kiss the bride."

And as Trunks held Pan closer than ever before and kissed her, she knew that Trunks meant Forever.

****

The End

(A/N: This is my first story I've ever written that I'm not in, and I don't know where the inspiration came from! Wow! Well, I hope you like the story anyway, and _please_ R+R! - ~Sierra Briefs~


End file.
